Crewman Dossier: Marty The Marine Biologist
Marty's Dossier Marty was born on a tropical planet full of water and only a little portion of land called Wulloh, his first discovery was the Coralus Tucan,(a orangy red bird that would go into the water for almost an hour and eat sea weed it would also disguise as a coral) it was is first pet he called him SeaTrader because he gave him food in exchange of Marine wildlife so Marty could anallyse it (SEA what i did there? Ok I'll stop) his mother (Sophie) was a herbalist and his father (Arthur) a explorer, so Marty's father would bring him presents like super rare ores and flora for his mother to create medicine and other stuff...His mother one day recieved an light green plant (with a orange flower-like head and it bounced around to move it became his mothers assistant it would bring her stuff with it's tongue, it was named Flow by his mother) that Marty's father had given to her as a pet. Marty is a Wull, a race with light blue and white speckels skin, it was adapted to live in both land and sea, the Wull's eye color's are: white, green, aqua and light red, they have gills in the both sides of the neck, they're hair color's are: white, black, dark blue and light green, the Wull's are Vegeterian, food ex: Sea weed, Thalis Berries (named like that by his Captain Serii that he respects and worships in secret.....dont tell her) and much more. You can find him most of the times in his underwater room in the ship, but beware he has a little sea monster to protect his things, he is the holder of (mostly) all marine creatures discoveries, his favorite quote his: "If its underwater count me in", He his creative, cheerfull, sometimes mysterious, childysh and quiet. He's Multitool is mostly for scanning and defense, Marty's multitool is white with blue speckels, his multitool is called Oliy it was given to him by his father, Marty would NEVER hurt a creature unless it's attacking him or his comrades/friends..... More will be added in the future. Coralus Tucan -It travels in pack's of 5. -It lay's egg's in the underwater inside of a plant (called Suio) so the egg's don't touch the water. -It lay's around 4 to 8 egg's. -It's habitat its the oceans of Wulloh. -It's natural predator is a Frog-like creature with brown coloration and a chameleon-like tail (called Ribbut). I will add curiositys about the Coralus Tucan here in the future. Wulloh -It's the smalest planet of the solar system but is the one that has more water. -It's the third planet if you count from the sun. -The solar system Wulloh is apart has 5 planets and 3 moons. -Wulloh has 2 moons. -The most abundant ore in Wulloh is Chrysonite -It's one of the only planets that Omegon is uncommon and not super rare I will add curiositys about Wulloh here in the future. Flowet Bouncye (Flow) I will add curiositys here in the future. Ribbut -It uses it's tongue to catch a Coralus Tucan -It's tongue goes up to 20 meters -It can change its coloration to hide and hunt -It can jump 35 meters high I will add curiositys here in the future. Articles I made [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Biology_and_Botany_Career%27s Biology and Botany Career's (Made by me, Martinyus)] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Crewman_Dossier:_Marty_The_Marine_Biologist Crewman Dossier: Marty The Marine Biologist (Made by me, Martinyus)] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Marty%C2%B4s_Journal_of_Discoveries Marty's Journal of Discoveries (Made by me, Martinyus)] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Luert Luert (Made by me, Martinyus)] Articles I countributed [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Nomingcihengha Nomingcihengha] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Serenal Serenal] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Aurdovi Aurdovi] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Discovery_Crew_List Discovery Crew List] Category:NMS Wikia Crew